


Hour By Hour

by tinamachina



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: It's only thirteen hours until he can reclaim Toby.<br/>But time moves differently in the Underground...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour By Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).



He only has to wait thirteen hours…not long at all.  
  
One hour later, Toby is running around on his own two feet, with his sister chasing after him.  
  
Two hours later, Toby is babbling a song that no one in his family can recognize, except his sister.  
  
Three hours later, Toby falls off his bike for the very first time.  
  
Four hours later, the edges of his notebooks are filled with more doodles of Goblins than actual school notes.  
  
Five hours later, Toby puts on a juggling show for his family. They are delighted. His sister looks worried.  
  
Six hours later, his parents are in the principal’s office after their son gets into a fight with three bullies…and wins. His sister looks terrified.  
  
Seven hours later, his father gives him “the talk.” Toby convinces him truthfully that he is not interested in girls right now.  
  
Eight hours later, the police come to the house, inquiring about three missing boys who had “gotten into a scrap” with Toby a while back. Toby shrugs, and asks them why they don’t do anything about the trio of wild pigs roaming the neighborhood. The police miss the connection and politely go on their way.  
  
Nine hours later, Toby is paying less attention to his sister’s wedding than the white owl perched in the rafters. He smiles.  
  
Ten hours later, he has fully moved into his sister’s room, and plasters the walls with drawings of all sorts of monsters, and That Face, the man with the hair and the tight pants that has haunted his dreams since childhood.  
  
Eleven hours later, Toby wakes up alone in his bed with only the faintest memory of delicate skin under his fingers, and thin lips against his, and a whispered proposal in his ear…  
  
Twelve hours later, his guidance counselor is cheerfully suggesting schools for an exciting career as a graphic designer, and Toby’s heart is breaking.  
  
At the thirteenth hour, Jareth flies in through the window, all wild hair and midnight black leather. And Toby is waiting for him, hand outstretched, waiting to be taken back home.


End file.
